


Take. It. Off

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've only just met Delrin, and already things are building to a sudden relationship. Templars are dying, civil war is wreaking havoc, and your new friend is bleeding out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take. It. Off

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt:  
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
> Delrin Barris x male reader~

“Come again?” The templar blinked in confusion.

  
“Barris, if we don’t get that armour off I can’t help you,” you warn him. “And you’re a good templar; I’m going to need you alive.” Delrin Barris’ shoulders slumped, blood flowing freely from the wound in his chest. It trickled down his armour and pooled in his lap. He shook his head, though you’re not sure if that was a curt refusal or an attempt to stay awake.

  
“H-herald,” he muttered, “there’s no time. Our men-” his protests cut short as pain shot through his nerves. He gritted his teeth and groaned.

  
“He’s right,” Cassandra continued for the templar, her voice cold as ice. “We need to get to the barracks now if we are to save those trapped templars.” The ruthless arithmetic of war was clear for Cassandra, but it doesn’t sit well with you.

  
You turn towards her, locking her stubborn eyes with your piercing ones. “If we leave now, this hall will fall, and then where would we be?!” You watch her, staring back at you, then lowering her head. You face Barris again. “Stubborn bastard,” you grumble, reaching for the straps of his plate mail.

  
“Leave the barracks to us, boss.” The Iron Bull’s voice was quiet but domineering. “We’ll clear those… demons out of there and be back before you know it.” He hissed that word between clenched teeth, but his suggestion gives you hope.

  
“Do it. You two, go with him,” you order, not taking your eyes from your current task.

  
“On it,” Sera piped up. Your three companions head off without hesitation. They’re bound to come back, you know it; it would take more than a few demons to keep those three down.

  
Focus, you remind yourself. It takes a few minutes of you fumbling with Barris’ armour and him barely keeping conscious before you manage to pry him from the steel plate. You finally have a proper look at the wound: the arrow pierced his shoulder right through, thankfully. Once he pulled it out though, the blood began to flow and he collapsed behind a barricade.

  
“You’re a fool, you know that?” You reach for the pack of potions you keep on your hip. You grab two bottles of the green healing potion, and one of the glowing regeneration potions. You pop the cork from the glowing flask and grab Barris by the cheeks, forcing his lips apart. “Listen to me Barris; you need to drink this, okay?” You wave the flask in front of his half-closed eyes. “This is going to help you get back on your feet.

  
The templar nodded, or perhaps he fell asleep and woke up in an instant. It didn’t matter; you trickle the liquid into his mouth. He gulps it down slowly, until the small bottle is finally drained. He lets out a sigh, as if he had just chugged a flagon of mead. “Atta boy,” you tell him, patting his cheek and grabbing the healing potions.

  
“Now… this is going to sting.” You don’t wait for a response; you begin to poor the potion over his wound, clearing the crimson liquid away with the more pleasant green potion. Barris cries out in pain, the volume almost taking you by surprise. You grab a clean swatch of cloth from your belt and jam it onto the arrow wound, staunching the blood flow. Barris’ cries retreat into sobs and whimpers, but he already sounds more conscious than before.

  
You uncork the second potion in one hand. “Round 2,” you warn him, pouring the contents if the bottle onto the exit wound. Another scream, another cloth clamped onto his wound. You’ll need to hold them in place for a few more minutes until the potions kick in. “There we go,” you tell him in your most honeyed voice. “We’ll get you all patched up in no time.”

  
A loud bang against the entrance to the great hall grabs your attention. Your head shoots up and you watch the templars hold themselves against the giant wooden door. Hopefully it’s soon enough…

  
“Herald…” You look down to Barris. Colour has already started to return to his face and his eyes are more-or-less open again. “Why are you doing this?” he asked quietly. He shook his head lightly, unable to comprehend your motives.

  
“Because I need good soldiers, Barris. And you are a damn good templar and a damn good man.” You sound more authoritative than you had intended, as if you were scolding him. He watches you for a moment. Your attention is taken by a bead of sweat making its way down his ebony skin.  
He shook his head again. “But your companions-”

  
“Are back with your men.” Bull’s voice rang throughout the room, and a cheer erupted as the templar ranks swelled. “Told you we could do it,” he boasted.  
“I never doubted you for a second,” you call back, shooting him a grin.

  
“How’s the patient?” Sera asked, though you can’t tell if she sounds concerned or irritated. You observe the linen held against his shoulder: the patch of blood has stopped growing. You lift the cloth away slowly, peering behind it to check the wound. A large, ugly scab was sitting where there had been a hole. You check the wound on his back, and find a similar scab in its place.

  
“That’s about the best I can do for you at the moment,” you inform Barris. He nods his head, looking more refreshed than when he entered the hall almost an hour ago. “Now you wait here while we go after that Envy Demon, you hear me?”

  
“Wait!” The templar tries to lift himself to his feet, only to stumble back against the barricade with a groan. “You need me… for the barrier…”

  
“You’re in no position to go anywhere,” Cassandra pointed out.

  
“Cassandra’s right, you need more time to heal up.” You pat him on his uninjured shoulder. “We’ll take our chances, big guy. Stay here.” With that, you lift yourself to your feet, ignoring Barris’ protests. You turn around and face your companions. “Let’s move out.” The four of you head towards the great hall entrance, and you brace yourself to face the Red Templars behind it.


End file.
